Seele, old people place...
by Polansk
Summary: The world's destiny is on their hands... run for your lives...


54 black blocks was in a reunion, in a big circumference. All them were in a huge dark room with a small light under them.  
  
Seele 04: Who employed so many people?  
  
Seele 05: This isn't the most important right now! We have to solve our problems! That is why we are here!!  
  
Seele 03: To lose that spear was a disaster! We can't let this hinder our mission!  
  
Seele 04: Of course this won't be a problem! The spear was only... the masterpiece...!  
  
Seele 01: Stop with jokes! We have to hurry the time! Did we send the fifth child?  
  
Seele 02: yes, but... how will we to hurry the time? Do we have a time machine?  
  
Seele 01: No, you idiot! I mean, we have to send the last Angel! So our mission will be accomplished quickly!  
  
Seele 53: er... excuse me, what exactly am I doing here?  
  
Seele 01: Don't you know?  
  
Seele 53: I was wandering, then a guy with a big nose asked if I did want join this group! The lunch is for free, so I agree!  
  
Seele 01: You're here to take decisions that help us to complete the missions the fast as possible!  
  
Seele 53: What is our mission?  
  
Seele 01: If I'm not wrong. 15 years ago, we had found the heaven's gate in south. We had tried opening it, but God sent an angel called Adam. He was the responsible by the second impact.  
  
Seele 53: Wasn't Adam the first man?  
  
Seele 01: Yes! We called this Angel Adam because... er. I forgot!  
  
Seele 53: This doesn't make sense! If Adam was thrown the heaven, how can he be an angel?  
  
Seele 01: er... damn! Why don't I think these things?  
  
Seele 53: So, our mission is open the heaven's gate!  
  
Seele 01: exactly, I mean. I guess... and we can do this only with the eva's power. God is sending the angels to stop the dinosaurs...  
  
Seele 02: Excuse me, but isn't our mission to conquer the world with the Evas?  
  
Seele 03: I guess our mission is to develop an alternative power supply!  
  
Seele 04: actually, we're doing this to feed our ego!  
  
Seele 05: no! We're just playing with the pilot's minds!  
  
Seele 06: I guess we're trying to colonize Mars!  
  
Seele 07: Wasn't something about instrumentability or instrumentality, whatever...?  
  
Seele 53: Eva? Is she still alive? Is she an angel too?  
  
Seele 54: How could we open a gate with a spear?  
  
Seele 01: SHUT UP! Looks like we have a problem here...  
  
Seele 53: And I believed the bible...  
  
Seele 01: This Eva we are talking about isn't the same! Eva is something like a Adam's clone! We called her Eva because the original Eva was made from Adam's rib!  
  
Seele 53: But a clone is made from the cell's core!  
  
Seele 01: I DO KNOW THAT, THIS JUST A COMPARISON!  
  
Seele 53: Cell's core and rib are completely different! Are you stupid?  
  
Suddenly, Seele 53 was destroyed and the block 54 changes to 53.  
  
Seele 53: cool!  
  
Seele 01: We'll discuss about our mission at the end of this reunion! Let's to the first topic... the Reis' pieces! What are we going to do with so many pieces?  
  
Seele 03: You told in the last reunion, we're going to sell them to anime's fans!  
  
Seele 01: Are you sure?  
  
Seele 03: yes!  
  
Seele 01: well... This saves some time.  
  
Seele 03: but you could waste some time talking about them.  
  
Seele 01: no! Let's to the second topic...  
  
Seele 52: Who's Rei?  
  
Seele 53: How can we open a gate with a spear?  
  
Seele 01: Oh my God! Nobody gave pamphlets to the newbies?  
  
Seele 07: I'm sorry, sir... it's... it's... I forgot them inside the car and... the car was stole and... it was thrown in the ocean, and...  
  
Seele 01: Shut up! Well... Rei It's a Shinji's mom clone and...  
  
Seele 52: another clone? Don't you have imagination?  
  
Seele 01: Of course I do! But... er... we just... er.  
  
Seele 52: HAHAHAHAHAHA... YOU'RE STUPID...  
  
Suddenly, seele 40 to 50 was destroyed.  
  
Seele 01: sorry... wrong key...  
  
Seele 52 was destroyed and 53 changes to 41.  
  
Seele 41: nice!  
  
Seele 01: our second topic... the spear. How can we get it?  
  
Seele 03: We could ask to Mir's astronauts if they could get the spears.  
  
Seele 01: Mir doesn't exist anymore!  
  
Seele 03: oh...  
  
Seele 05: We could destroy the moon. The spear will falls on the Earth!  
  
Seele 01: ahn... good idea, but... er... someone else?  
  
Seele 04: We could send an Angel to get that!  
  
Seele 01: we don't have more angels!  
  
Seele 06: Where about if we build one Eva with wings? He could fly to the spear and take it.  
  
Seele 01: good idea! But to build this eva could take too much time...  
  
Seele 02: let's use the time machine! All the time will pass fast and...  
  
Seele 01: DON'T BE STUPID! When Ii said to hurry the time, i mean we have to finish our job...  
  
Seele 02: what job?  
  
Seele 01: You know... the job!  
  
Seele 02: No, I don't!  
  
Seele 01: well... I can explain later. Someone else?  
  
Seele 07: We could to use a hyper huge magnet and pull the spear!  
  
Seele 01: Where are we going to find this magnet?  
  
Seele 07: using all the Japan's power supply! Just like in the fifth angel...  
  
Seele 01: But the magnet could destroy the buildings and all iron things.  
  
Seele 07: But we would to take the spear!  
  
Seele 01: er... I guess we'll get the wings Idea, any objections?  
  
Seele 06: yes!  
  
Seele 01: well... let's to the next topic.  
  
Seele 30: What spear is that?  
  
Seele 41: How can we open a gate with a spear?  
  
Seele 01: It's long- something- spear!  
  
Seele 30: Why don't we buy another?  
  
Seele 01: Isn't so simple. This spear.  
  
Seele 30: The biggest organization in the world don't have money to buy one spear? How are you going to pay me?  
  
All the newbies whispers...  
  
Seele 01: let me explain.  
  
Seele 20 to 40 auto destroy and 41 changes to 20...  
  
Seele 20: hehehe  
  
Seele 01: well... our next topic is that guy... how is his name?  
  
Seele 02: Kaji.  
  
Seele 01: oh yes! Kaji!  
  
Seele 02: He isn't a trouble anymore!  
  
Seele 01: Why not? Did he surrender?  
  
Seele 02: no.  
  
Seele 01: Did he join us?  
  
Seele 02: no.  
  
Seele 01: Did you kill him?  
  
Seele 02: well... no.  
  
Seele 01: so what?  
  
Seele 02: He retires. He came back to German. He is making trash movies.  
  
Seele 01: What is in his mind to do this?  
  
Seele 02: Who knows!  
  
Seele 01: I'm disappointed. Let's to the last topic...  
  
Seele 18: Who's Kaji?  
  
Seele 20: How can we open a gater... never mind!  
  
Seele 01: Doesn't matter! He isn't a trouble anymore!  
  
Seele 18: I do want know! I do! I do! I do...  
  
Seele 05 to 19 was destroyed and 20 changes to 05.  
  
Seele 01: Damn keys.  
  
Seele 05: I want private car park!  
  
Seele 01 Our last topic...  
  
Seele 02: What is?  
  
Seele 01: I... I forgot.  
  
Seele 03: Wasn't something about the new evas?  
  
Seele 01: no!  
  
Seele 03: ahn... Troubles with Tokyio-3's schools?  
  
Seele 01: no!  
  
Seele 03: Love troubles?  
  
Seele 01: no!  
  
Seele 03: so... We don't have any problems!  
  
Seele 01: are you sure?  
  
Seele 03: no!  
  
Seele 01: But I'll finish this reunion anyway! I don't want back my home too late.  
  
Seele 03: Can we go home now?  
  
Seele 01: yes!  
  
Everybody: YAHOOOO!!  
  
Seele 01 to 04 was destroyed and 05 changes to 01.  
  
Seele 01: ahahahahahah! I'm the boss, now!  
  
He turns off the light.  
  
Seele 01: er... How can Ii get out this block?  
  
...  
  
Seele 01: hello?!  
  
...  
  
Seele 01: There is someone here? Someone knows how can I get out this?  
  
...  
  
THE END  
  
Fanfic wrote in 2/12/2001 and translated in 16/12/2001 by Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
